


Alchemists and Aphrodisiacs

by Misslethwaite



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/F, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslethwaite/pseuds/Misslethwaite
Summary: Misty catches Cordelia unawares in the greenhouse after tasting a potion she probably shouldn't have...





	Alchemists and Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked me so kindly for this back in 2014 and I hate to let any readers or prompters down when they have taken the time to ask me personally, so (against my better judgement) I gave it a go.   
> I hope this isn’t awful… It probably is, my god, it’s not proofread or anything and hasn't been looked at or edited since but yeah… Enjoy?

“Guess who?” Cordelia pried the warm hands away from her eyes and turned to look at the swamp witch who had found her in the greenhouse.

“Misty…” The headmistress looked the witch up and down with a sceptical eye. Misty had been out of sight all morning but she was hardly surprised to have found her among her plants as the young woman had taken to care for them as though they were her own. What did surprise Cordelia however, was the haphazard layout on the table in the centre. Pots, plants and potions all put together as though they were a cake mix. The mortar and pestle on the far side was smoking, whatever had been crushed or burnt inside releasing a rather pungent odour that concerned the older alchemist.

“Miss Cordelia…” Misty drawled, apparently oblivious to Cordelia’s concern for whatever it was that she had been doing. Cordelia’s mismatched eyes widened as she began to recognise the plants scattered on the table and Misty’s own wide eyes that looked back at her. She could almost feel the yearning that emanated from the other blonde.

“Have you…what have you been doing in here? Is that…Did you…?” Words stumbled over; she couldn’t quite find what it was she wanted to say, what she wanted to clarify. Misty was little help as she stuck her tongue between her teeth and drawled again.

“Maybe.” She drew out the word in a playful manner which only exasperated Cordelia as she was given no real answer. Feeling somewhat awkward about the situation at hand, Cordelia folded her arms across her chest. Such an action only seemed to provoke the swamp witch who stepped closer.

“Misty…I…I don’t feel…” The look in the Cajun’s eye made her hesitant. She had seen glimpses of it before. It was no secret among the coven about their feelings for each other but prior to that moment they had only truly acted upon those feelings, beyond the touches, the light kisses, once and at that time they had been interrupted. Of course in the greenhouse as they were, out of the way, chances of interruption were minimal. But if Cordelia’s assumptions were correct, even if they were found, she doubted that would make a difference to the swamp witch who in her current state would not notice, or would not care.

“C’mon Cordelia…” Low and husky, Misty teased as she pried at Cordelia’s folded arms, drew them down and moved her hands to the woman’s waist. Before Cordelia could protest, the other blonde’s lips were upon her own, tongue between her teeth. With her hands still clutching, Misty twisted the pair of them around until Cordelia’s back nearly hit the table. Was it the momentum, or the smoke, or Misty’s kiss that made her so very dizzy? Misty’s hands let go of Cordelia’s waist and slipped underneath the back of the woman’s shirt, her nails lightly grazing the curvature of her spine, tingling the skin of her back. In dextrous hands, the hook of her bra was swiftly unlatched and those same fingers danced around her ribs. The loose shirt had seemed like such a good decision that morning.

“Misty, we can’t just…” Cordelia said breathlessly, shook her head although it did not help to clear or clean her thoughts. Misty merely smirked before she leaned ever closer. Her teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of Cordelia’s shoulder as her hands found purchase of the woman’s supple breasts. Cordelia gave another gasp as the witch manipulated her flesh with her fingertips; so warm was her touch. There was a tenderness; there was no mistaking desire, yearning or need. Cordelia raised her hands, but they seemed so heavy, so useless and incapable of doing anything to stop the Cajun. As if taking Cordelia’s restless motion on cue, one of Misty’s palms snaked downwards, trailed the abdomen and hovered at the waistline of Cordelia’s skirt. “Oh…” Cordelia breathed, shook her head again as Misty pulled her mess of curls back from the woman’s neck and grinned impishly, apparently only more convinced. Her hand reached the hem of Cordelia’s skirt and her nails traced the sensitive skin of her thigh and the sensations caused Cordelia to squirm. Laced panties were pried away from her with considerate care; the slow, gentle slither down her thighs made her knees tremble. As much as she prepared herself, Cordelia still gasped as the Cajun slipped a finger inside. All the blood within her body pulsed so much faster, veins filled with a feverish heat. “Oh, oh…”She could barely focus as the taller blonde flexed her hand, sending a wave of warm pleasure through her. “We…can’t…” Whatever protest the witch made was lost in the midst of a moan as she felt the thumb across her heat.

“There’s no-one here. No-one ever comes in here.” Somewhere in the midst of her muddled thoughts, Cordelia knew Misty was right. And as much as the sensible stoic side of her brain was certain she shouldn’t have let this happen, the pressure of Misty’s hand against her centre suppressed such serious thoughts. The swamp witch nipped at her neck once again, with, drew in a lusty breath and whispered at her ear in that husky tone, “jus’ you and me…”

“You…you’re not thinking clearly…” Was that Misty or herself that Cordelia referred to? She couldn’t be sure. Her knees almost gave way beneath her as Misty increased her speed and Cordelia’s hips rocked into the touch as she moaned once more. Her eyes rolled back and her own hands fell behind her, hit the hardwood of the table in search of a solid object to keep her balance upright and knocked the forgotten mortar and pestle to the ground with a clatter. The dying embers and ash drew Cordelia’s eyes open as logic once again tried to prevail. “This is….dangerous…” Cordelia murmured; though even she felt unconvinced. Her eyes fell to Misty’s who grinned back at her with full teeth like a predator about to devour. The mischievous glint in her eyes had Cordelia paralyzed.

“Then you should have stopped me by now.” As though it were a challenge, or tease to see if Cordelia would do anything to cease the torment, a second finger found the heat and Misty felt the muscles contract contently.

“I…I…” Cordelia could barely breathe in response, could only gasp for air as the rushes overwhelmed her. She was at the woman’s mercy and she knew it, they both did.

“Do you want me to stop?” Misty asked between nips at the nape of Cordelia’s neck. She looked up at her, with wild eyes as the other blonde continued to rock into her touch. Cordelia’s jaw dropped as though she were about to say yes when another moan and shudder coursed through her body. She shook her head, her chest heaving with heavy pants for breath.

“N…No…”

“That’s what I thought…” Misty whispered as her teeth found Cordelia’s lower lip again.

“Wha…” Whatever words Cordelia had to say, they were lost in the throes of Misty’s tongue before the Cajun pulled back with that same predatory grin.

“Stop talking, someone’ll hear us.” Even if they were interrupted then, it was too late. Whatever aphrodisiac it was the woman had conjured, it had worked with a potency that made their heads spin. They would feel it come morning, and more than likely Cordelia would remove the potential substances, safely stow them away to prevent future accidents but as of then they were all too enthralled in it and in each other. Cordelia gave a strangled cry of pleasure, and Misty rolled her eyes but her grin remained ever present as she returned to tantalise the woman’s skin. “Never mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus confession: I had never written smut before this. Sorry if you can tell.


End file.
